Lady Carnage
'First Name' Angela 'Last Name' Don'cortez 'IMVU Name' ~ 'Nicknames' Lady Carnage Bloody Mary Stone Masen Lady of the Iron girp 'Age' 24 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 133 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Lady Carnage working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her interactions with her bosses and formal bosses. However, she is also genuinely interested in the inner workings and sexual explotis. She perfers woman though, finding men weak unless they can prove themselves. As shown in her various ideals. When it comes to her missions, Lady Carnage will not let anyone stop her from completing her goals. 'Clan & Rank' The Grimoire 'Relationship' Open one with Mr. Hanz 'Occupation' *Assassian. *Espionage Agent. 'Fighting Style' Lady Carnage wears a specially designed Battle Suit for her missions, developed and manufactured by The Grimiore. She states that she's the only test subject to utilize 100% of the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings, which combined with Viper's natural speed and agility pose an incredible danger to fighters of all skill and size. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Carnage frequently fires them up and uses them in a defensive kick, burning anyone within distance. Power Nanometric Blood Manipulation User can create, control and otherwise manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings (blood-bank, hospital, battlefield, etc). The user can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.User is made up of or can transform their body completely into blood. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of blood, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. *'Blood Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of blood. *'Blood Beam Emission:' Release beams of a blood. *'Blood Blast:' Release blood over a specific target area. *'Blood Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of blood. *'Blood Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of blood. *'Blood Breath:' Discharge blood blasts from mouth. *'Blood Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Blood Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with blood. *'Blood Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of blood that repels everything. *'Expanding Blood Bolts:' Project blood that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Blood Blasts:' Release blasts of blood in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release blood blasts from hands. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of blood. *'Omnidirectional Blood Waves:' Send out a wave of blood in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of blood that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release blood blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release blood blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of blood to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Enemies Anyone that wears the color blue... she hates. Blue. 'Background' Born in Russia, she was trained in the Spy programs at the age of 10, and has been in the military spy busniess since. Her Skills are well known across the world, even movies have been modled behind her. She currently works for Mr. Grim, for a high contracting price of 35 million a year. Still claiming it as not enough. She's a cold hearted killer who hates women who actually have feelings for weak and stupid men. WHICH... she finds most men as idoits soooo... she hates alot of people. SHe belives that the Gods are rubish, simple bullshit meant disillude people. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire